Cindy's dream
by Cindy V
Summary: Cindy has a bad dream about Jimmy. But, what happens when it starts coming true? Well, you'll have to read to see.


Hi, I know I'm supposed to be working on School camping trip.but that's okay. I'm doing this story for now. Please R/R. Thanks.  
  
~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*~+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*~+~*+~*+~*~+~*+~*~  
  
It was about 10:30 at night. Cindy was screaming at the top of her lungs. Blood was dripping down all the way to the ground from his heart. Someone had shot him. She was panic-stricken and was crying her eyes out. Jimmy dropped to his knees, then onto his back on the floor. Cindy dropped to her knees, grabbed his hand and put it to her cheek. He slowly lifted one of his fingers up and wiped one of the tears off her face.  
  
Cindy: oh Jimmy..  
  
Jimmy stared at her tear stained face.  
  
Jimmy: Cindy, c..cindy.. I. love you.  
  
His hand dropped to the ground.  
  
Cindy started hysterically crying .  
  
Cindy: NO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All of a sudden a small sound came out of no where. Beep,beep,beep.  
  
Alarm: hello all you crazy cats and chicks out there in listening land. Today is f-  
  
Cindy's hand reached over and she turned off her alarm clock.  
  
Cindy: What a dream. Thank god that's all it was.  
  
Cindy got ready for school and got on the bus. Later on that day.  
  
Ms. Herschel: who is their new teacher on account of they're 15):Cindy  
  
Cindy: here  
  
Ms.Herschel: Sheen  
  
Sheen: here  
  
Ms. Herschel : Libby  
  
Libby: here  
  
Ms. Herschel: Jimmy  
  
No one answered. On account of he wasn't there.  
  
Ms. Herschel: Oh, that's right he's in the hospital.  
  
The teacher began taking role. Cindy started to get nervous as she remembered her dream from the previous night. She finally spoke up.  
  
Cindy: May I be excused I don't feel too good.  
  
Ms. Herschel: Well, the nurse isn't here so I'll call your mother.  
  
Cindy: okay, thank you.  
  
She called Cindy's mother and Cindy was instantaneously taken home.  
  
~*+In Cindy's room+*~  
  
Her mother walked in and sat by Cindy on her bedside. She felt Cindy's forehead.  
  
Rhonda: You don't seem to be warm honey. What do you feel?  
  
Cindy: I just don't feel one hundred percent well mom. That's all.  
  
Rhonda(Cindy's mom) stroked Cindy's forehead.  
  
Rhonda: You're lucky you have good grades young lady. Otherwise you'd be in school right now. I'm so proud of you though. I'll go make you some chicken soup honey. Sound good?  
  
Cindy: Sure, sounds fine.  
  
Cindy's mom walked out the door. All Cindy could focus on was Jimmy. And if he was okay. Cindy's mom returned with the soup.  
  
Rhonda: Here you go honey where should I put it?  
  
Cindy: just put it on my bedside.  
  
Rhonda: okay  
  
She placed it on Cindy's night table. Then she pulled the covers over Cindy.  
  
Rhonda: Oh, I'm going out. Your dad will be home before me. He'll be home at about 2 okay?  
  
She lightly kissed Cindy's forehead.  
  
Cindy: Bye, mom.  
  
Rhonda: Bye, Sweetie.  
  
With that she walked out the door. Cindy glanced at her clock. It read 10:30.She quickly changed into her bathing suit and put shorts on.  
  
Cindy: Perfect.  
  
She went to her back room(still in the top floor.) Plugged her nose and jumped. She landed in her pool. She climbed out. She then wringed her hair out and put it in a low ponytail. She remembered she had a spare outfit in her breakfront. She went over and pulled out some dry Capri's and a shirt. She put them on and was tearing down the road all the way to the hospital. There was only one word that was on her mind.."Jimmy". When she got to the doors of the hospital she slowly pushed them open.  
  
She went to the front desk.  
  
Cindy: Excuse me.*she swiftly looked at her name tag * Donna.  
  
Donna: yes?  
  
Cindy: Do you have anyone here by the name of Jimmy?  
  
Donna: What's the last name?  
  
Cindy: Neutron  
  
Donna looked through her papers.  
  
Donna: No, I don't see him.  
  
Cindy: How about a James Isaac Neutron?  
  
A doctor started walking passed Donna.  
  
Donna: Hey, Jason? You know anything about a James Isaac Neutron?  
  
Jason:.oh.He's gone.I'm afraid...sorry little girl.  
  
Cindy: what!?! There must be some mistake!!!  
  
Cindy's eyes started watering and she ran out the Hospital doors.  
  
~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*~+*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*+~*~+*+  
  
Well, there's the first chapter. Jimmy'll be okay in the end, so don't worry. 


End file.
